


timestamp

by insouriciant



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M, Snippets, Year 3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insouriciant/pseuds/insouriciant
Summary: you occupy my thoughts all day--drabble collection of your favorite a3! boys (crossposted on tumblr)
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Reader, Nanao Taichi/Reader, Rurikawa Yuki/Reader, Sumeragi Tenma/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. (4:47 PM)

_“everyone in this country is so stupid, i can’t stand it anymore!”_ **yuki** rants angrily to muku, the both of them walking back to the dorms together.

_“how am i supposed to tolerate EVERY single one of them? you’re asking too much of me. if someone calls me a “little girl” one more time, i will absolutely lose it. i hate everyone h—”_ his sentence was cut short when they turned the corner to see your sweaty face come into view, exiting the convenience store with a bag of chips in your hands.

_“yuki? muku? hi!”_ you grin, excited at seeing two of your friends. you’d love to stay and chat with them, but your mom needs you home right now. letting out a small sigh, you wave at them, face brightening when the two boys wave back.

_“what were you saying, yuki?”_ muku asks, a small smile on his face as he takes his eyes off of your retreating figure.

yuki ignores the way his heart skipped a beat when he saw you, feeling the immense blush already beginning to form. _“nothing,_ ” he retorts, _“i wasn’t saying anything important at all.”_ he says as he begins to quicken his steps.

_“weren’t you saying something about hating everyone in this “godforsaken country?_ ” muku questions, eyes widening in shock as yuki snaps his head towards him, a warning in his eyes telling him not to say anything more. 

_“ah!”_ muku thinks, connecting the dots.he said nothing as he gave yuki a knowing smile. 


	2. (6:33 AM)

your morning suddenly brightens as soon when you see **tsuzuru** walk through the doors of the coffee shop. he looks tired and groggy, but he still greets you with a smile. he’s your favorite customer for a reason, and you can’t deny that his awkward demeanor’s extremely endearing. 

_“the usual?”_ you ask with a grin, laughing when he nods his head yes.

_“you’re a lifesaver.”_ he says, and you’re not sure if he’s out of it or if you’re imagining things, but he says it a little _too earnestly_ for your liking. 

you quickly move to make the drink, humming softly. as you’re about to call out his name, you pause. an idea’s just struck you all of a sudden, and it’s _way too good_ to pass up. taking out a pen from your pocket, you scribble something onto the side of his coffee cup.

_“order for tsuzuru?”_ you call, giving him a nervous look when he walks up to the counter. _“you can do this, you can DO this.”_ you chant to yourself mentally. he goes to take a sip and— _you can’t do this._ asking one of your friends to take over for you, you retreat to the breakroom to chide yourself over _your stupid brain and its stupid ideas._

it’s a shame you miss the way tsuzuru’s eyes widen and the blush that takes over his face when he reads what you wrote.

_**“i like you a latte ;) hang out sometime? X-XXX-XXXX”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me on tumblr! (radiamancy)


	3. (12:21 PM)

**taichi** sighs as his brain fails to process the equations in front of him. he _REALLY_ wants to focus and finish his assignment, but you’re sitting right across from him and he’s so distracted. _were you annoyed at being held back to help him?_ he knows he’s not the _best_ student out there, but he knows he can hold his own.

 _“can you explain number 3 again?”_ he asks with a sheepish grin, trying to ignore how pretty you look right now.

 _“again? okay so first— “_ you begin explaining from the top, and oh god he really can’t stop looking at you. _would you like him back?_ there’s nothing special about him, especially compared to people like banri or tenma— 

_“taichi?”_ your words interrupt his thoughts, _“are you okay? you’ve been zoning out a lot. are you sick?”_ you ask worriedly, and proceed to move your hand to his head to check his temperature.

his face immediately turns red at the physical contact, and he stutters out _“y- yeah! why wouldn’t i be okay? i’m just a little tired from practice this morning!”_ he finishes off with a smile, and he hopes you don’t notice how strained it is.

you let out a small hum of acknowledgment before rambling on again about things he still doesn't understand. _“don’t push yourself okay? i wouldn’t want my favorite classmate to get hurt.”_ you say offhandedly.

he chokes. _what did you mean by that?_ he opens his mouth to speak but it seems as if you’ve already moved onto the next topic. he wasn’t just imagining things, _was he?_

_you bite back a small grin as you watch his internal panic._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me on tumblr! (radiamancy)


	4. (8:18 AM)

( **8:18 AM** ) turning his head away from the blackboard, **tenma’s** eyes land on your sleeping figure. sitting by the window, the sun seems to frame you _just right._

_"asleep again? what time did you go to bed last night?”_ he thinks to himself, still unable to tear his gaze away from your face. how lucky you are to have a seat at the back, the teacher’s view on you obscured by your freakishly tall seatmate.

it wasn’t until you began to stir and blink away your sleepiness did he realize that he’s been staring for too long. he turns back to the board, his hand scribbling furiously as he tries to use his notes as a distraction to his racing heart.

his face a deep shade of red, he puts his head down and groans quietly.

_since when did he find you so pretty?_

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on tumblr! (insouriciant)


End file.
